


(Mg,Fe2+)2(Mg,Fe2+)5Si8O22(OH)2

by starboyshiro



Series: The Shance Shitpost Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, This is a shitpost and I'm not sorry, i think its funny, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Lance and Shiro decided to expand their little family and adopt a dog. What they name him is rather questionable.





	(Mg,Fe2+)2(Mg,Fe2+)5Si8O22(OH)2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. This is for all of the memers in the Shance Support Squad.

“You know we should probably name him,” Lance says while sliding onto the couch alongside Shiro, holding their new dog in his arms.

A dog has been something they’ve wanted since they first got married. It’s probably safe to say they were thinking about adopting one when they first moved in together, well before they even thought about getting married. They had finally gotten approved to have a dog in their apartment just a week ago and went to pick up one from the shelter earlier today. The fluffy white pomeranian made it an easy decision for them. They were looking for a small dog anyway, the little pomeranian drew them right in. However, the name tacked onto him was less appealing and they both decided to change it.

“I have an idea.” Shiro smirks, grabbing the paper and pen they keep on their coffee table. He quickly writes down the chemical formula ‘(Mg,Fe2+)2(Mg,Fe2+)5Si8O22(OH)2’ then hands it over to Lance. He fully expected the look of confusion Lance gives him after looking at it.

“What is this?” His eyebrows are knit closely together as he looks over the formula once again.

“A chemical formula,” Shiro says with a straight face, holding onto his composure for as long as he can.

Lance rolls his eyes and sighs, “Wow, thanks, what does it mean?”

“It's the chemical formula for Cummingtonite.” His lips crack into a wide grin.

“Shiro.”

“We can call him Cumlord for short,” Shiro barely manages to get it out without wheezing.

Lance deadpans. “You want to name our dog Cummingtonite?”

Shiro nods, laughing so hard he can’t even manage to speak.

“Sometimes I wonder why I married you.”

“Because you love me?” Shiro asks between laughing.

“Yeah, I do,” Lance laughs. “I fell in love with a complete idiot.”

Shiro scoots closer, wrapping his arms around Lance. “You said I could name him, baby.”

“I now regret saying that… I guess your name is Cummingtonite, little guy, and apparently, your nickname is Cumlord,” Lance coos at the small dog in his lap, running his fingers through his fluffy fur.

“He’s the color of cum and is the lord of my heart, why would I not name him Cumlord?” Shiro wheezes, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder as a way to suppress his childish giggles. His husband is definitely not impressed but he loves him either way.

“I can’t believe that’s something I actually had to hear you say.”

“Hey, you knew what I was like when you agreed to marry me.” Shiro looks at his husband, a big dopey grin on his face. Sometimes he’s amazed that he was able to marry someone as amazing as Lance. He’ll forever be grateful that he gets to spend the rest of his life with him.

“You’re right,” Lance murmurs, gently caressing Shiro’s cheek. They both lean in, their lips almost touch but Cumlord jumps up onto Shiro, licking all over his face.

“You deserve the world, Cumlord, and we’re going to give it to you!” Shiro exclaims while holding the fluffy dog close.

“Yes we are.” Lance smiles fondly while looking at his boys play together. He couldn’t ask for a better way to start their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shitpost! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) You can also find the Shance Support Squad [@shancesupportsquad](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)


End file.
